Reliquary in Iacon
7/10/2011 03:08 PM Back to 2011 Logs Reliquary Ratchet First Aid Pausing, Reliquary blinks at First Aid "No. I haven't visited her in a while. I've been on the other side of the planet." he notes, holding the box carefully. He remains straddling the 'barrier' of in the med bay and out of it. "why, what was the message?" Reliquary also glances towards the office, shifting nervously "Oh- I guess you're looking for Ratchet, then?" Aid says. "He's in the office. But um..." very small voice "I think I may have infected you with Itch mites when you were here last and I was wondering if I can get a sample of the oil you use to keep scraplets off to make sure you didn't get them." Reliquary blinks at that in surprise "Oh, Itch mites??" he grimaces and looks down at himself "I uh, suppose you can. Wait, what do you need to do to get the sample? Do you need me to go get some or do you take some off me? " he asks. "The oil they just don’t like. It’s like a... ah... thing. A wall." he tries to demonstrate, demonstrating his vocabulary errors "I just need a swab so I can look at it under magnification, it won't hurt a bit," First Aid says, turning to retrieve the much-used items from the workbench. "A barrier, I guess? just hold still a second." Aid walks over to Reliquary and reaches out with a swab. "Any itching or anything like that? If you want to talk to Ratchet while I look at this, his office is right through there." First Aid points. Ratchet peers out of his office when he hears his name. "What is it?" he asks tersely. The CMO's optics narrow as he tries to decipher what's going on in the 'Bay. "That's the word. Ba... " he pauses as Ratchet steps out, and looks over at the mech, optics wide "I uh, think I found an Autobot in that sick-zone from the Decepticons. I thought you'd want him back." he holds up the box. Oh dear. He nods to First Aid, a little distracted "No itching more than usual... I get a little one every now and then, mostly from dirt. But not like itch mites." he reassures quickly. There's a low growl from Ratchet's engine as he stares at the box. "This had better not be some kind of joke..." he mutters. He holds out his hands for the package in Reliquary's hands. First Aid heaves a huge sigh of relief from the microscope lab. "You're not infected, Reliquary- thank goodness. I'm very sorry for exposing you, I didn't know I'd been exposed." Reliquary winces and holds up the box meekly "I'm uh... Sorry?" he says in a meek voice. Then he focuses on First Aid "Oh, I thought you wanted to try and make the oil I use. I didn’t know you were checking me. I said I was clear." he comments. "I just needed to check, Reliquary- it doesn't always start itching right away, and you could be infecting other people." First Aid explains. "Do you want to give that to Ratchet? And maybe making that oil isn't a bad idea, although I don't think many people would be willing to go around all greasy like that." Ratchet opens the box and his face falls. "I... see," he finally says in a quiet voice. "Thank you, Reliquary." His optics darken a few shades. Reliquary nods at First Aid, letting Ratchet take the box "Oh well, okay. I have a pool of it that I go quite regularly when I need to. Do you uh, need to take any more swaps? " he asks First Aid, uncertainly "Also who else is infected?" First Aid shakes his head. "No more swabs." He cranes his neck. "What's in the box, Ratchet?" "Remains, apparently degraded by Deet's blast," Ratchet replies. "We can take a name off the MIA list now," he says sourly. Reliquary looks rather meek and apologetic as he looks to First Aid "I thought you guys would want him back." he notes softly. "Oh." First Aid's optics dim a little. "Thank you, Reliquary." Reliquary nods "Yeah. Unless it’s Decepticon or I can’t tell, I try to put them back. Unless it’s too big a piece to." he notes. Ratchet nods. "We'll deal with this, Reliquary. Thank you." He taps the side of the box in time with his thoughts. Reliquary nods back, watching expectantly, as though waiting. Then he frowns and looks at First Aid "I'll get you more oil if you want. It will be a long trip though." he notes. First Aid shakes his head. "I don't want you to go to any trouble, Reliquary- maybe when you get more for yourself, you could bring me back a sample, though?" Ratchet's face begins to crease in a scowl. "I usually just go there, bathe and then leave. But I can get you a little. Do you have a container? I don’t really have much that wont leak." he admits, and glances to Ratchet, fidgeting nervously Ratchet hasn't needed to pay anyone directly in credits for quite some time, and he sighs. He riffles around in his subspace for a few credits -- enough for a full tank of energon, surely -- and hands it to Reliquary, watching the mech closely. First Aid says, "I'll get something," and turns around to the workbench, coming up with a screw-topped sample vial. "Will this work?" Reliquary blinks and brightens a little as the credits were handed over, and he dips his head 'Oh, thank you very much." he replies, the words well rehearsed it seems but quite honest. Then the container "Ah, yeah, that should work. I'll be very careful not to break it of course." he promises, turning the cap on and off a few times to get the hang of it. Then it disappeared into a storage compartment Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:Reliquary's Logs